


О чудовищах

by nover



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nover/pseuds/nover
Summary: Кроссовер с "Ведьмак" А.Сапковского.





	О чудовищах

**Author's Note:**

> Не секрет, что рассказы Сапковского - это "вывернутые наизнанку" известные сказки. История Невиллена - "Красавица и чудовище", история Сорокопутки из Меньшего зла - "Белоснежка". Я попробовала сделать что-то похожее. Спасибо Макс, которая дала мне эту возможность.

Девка была чудо как хороша: ладная фигурка, округлые груди, длинные червонного золота волосы. Брызги воды окутывали ее пеленой.

Стоило бы задуматься, откуда в их краю тихих озер и рек водопад, пусть мелкий, но с силой бьющий о зеркальную гладь пруда. Но разве ж о чудесах природных, когда вот оно диво дивное - протяни руку да возьми.

Звонкий смех раздробил истомленый зноем воздух, золотой волной рассыпались волосы в лучах еле продиравшегося сквозь влажную листву солнца. Нагая чаровница застыла в воде, прикрытая лишь стыдливым румянцем. Волны плескались у ее пояса, словно ластились к гладкой девичьей коже.

Сдирая с себя одежду, он кинулся на звук ее голоса, как путник в пустыне - на шелест ручья. Отвел колючие ветви, завороженной ее улыбкой, жемчужной полосой зубов за коралловыми губами. Скользя в глиняной топи берега, продрался сквозь кусты, не замечая длинных царапин на ногах. И холодная, словно ключевая, вода, объявшая его колени, не заставила ступить назад, в спасительную тень берега.

Чуть нахмурила брови красавица, повела тонким плечиком, рассыпав янтарные искры волос, и поманила к себе, улыбаясь насмешливо.

Закружились илистые водовороты вокруг ног, забурлила вода, подернулась черной ряской, словно день светлый сменился темной ночью. 

Оскалилась хищно девка, заиграли тени в ее глазах, как души утопших в гиблых омутах. Волосы блеснули зеленью да протянулись тонкими нитями водорослей.

Волна повела, понесла все ближе и ближе к колдовскому пламени глаз, ко рту с острыми рыбьими зубами. Накатила, захлестнула и потянула на дно. Залилась горьким ядом, выжигая внутренности, выдавливая воздух. Закружился перед глазами хоровод прежних дней: мамка, батя, сестры да братки, деревня их…

Тонкие девичьи руки обняли тяжелое тело, увлекли глубже, на самое дно, скользкий хвост хлестнул по ногам.

Хвост?..

Трактирщик щедро плеснул в кружку пива, с любопытством поглядывая на незнакомца.

Тот был высок, входя, согнулся едва не в три погибели, чтоб не задеть макушкой низкую притолку; крепко сбит, стоял перед стойкой твердо, чуть расставив длинные ноги. Взгляд имел твердый, уверенный, не рыскал вокруг, не примечал, как бы схватить, что плохо лежит. Лицом, правда, был смурен и суров, ну да после их тракта и резвый скакун притащится дохлой клячей. Волосы стриг коротко, так что темные пряди не скрывали татуировку, обвивавшую длинную шею. 

Ходили слухи, что зерриканские бабы выводят себе узоры на лице, но что там делают их мужики, никто сказать не мог. Да и не похож был незнакомец на зерриканца: те мелкие да юркие, а этот – что твоя каланча. 

Высок, крепок в плечах, с ясным взором. Рыцарь, одним словом. С таким не забалуешь.

– Ну как вам пиво, милсдарь рыцарь? – спросил трактирщик, не без радости глядя как незнакомец осушил кружку.

Тот неодобрительно заглянул в пустую посудину и, протягивая руку за добавкой, хмуро проговорил:

– Не распробовал.

Толпа любопытных односельчан позади рыцаря взорвалась одобрительным гоготом.

Трактирщик хмыкнул и щедро долил напиток из кувшина.

Под шумные выкрики соседей незнакомец испил и вторую кружку. 

Не дожидаясь приказа, трактирщик подал блюдо с маринованным угрем и плошку с солеными огурцами. Выставив еду на стол, он с надеждой глянул на рыцаря, что расстегивал стянутый у горла плащ. Поношенный, но добротный камзол, кожаные наручи с серебряными шипами, а более всего – дорогие мечи, что рыцарь небрежно бросил на скамью рядом с собой, позволяли надеяться, что нюх трактирщика не подвел, и в кошеле рыцаря еще водятся золотые монеты.

Незнакомец ел сосредоточенно и аккуратно, но пищу поглощал, словно топливо, без радости и удовольствия. Видно было, что мысли его витали далеко от кабачка, в котором он находился.

Вскоре сытная еда и хмельное питье сделали свое дело. Рыцарь разомлел, отогрелся. Расстегнул камзол у горла, в открытом вороте блеснула серебром цепь.

Трактирщик без устали потчевал односельчан и редких заезжих гостей, не оставляя вниманием незнакомца. 

Вскоре любопытные мужики пересели поближе к гостю, опасливо косясь на сверкающие из-под дерюжины эфесы мечей.

Пришлый рыцарь вел себя мирно, пил и ел вволю, не задирая посетителей. По правде говоря, он, казалось, и не замечал их, хотя к вечеру все столы были заняты, и гости теснились рядом с ним. Но все же что-то в облике незнакомца вынуждало трактирщика нервничать. Чутье ли, или что иное заставляло нет-нет да и ловить молчаливого гостя в поле зрения. Словно гадюку, затаившуюся до времени.

Бросив на стол несколько монет, незнакомец привлек к себе внимание. Трактирщик поспешил ему навстречу, с затаенным облегчением ожидая ухода гостя.

Когда тот наклонился, поднимая мечи с лавки, из-за ворота скользнул медальон, покачивающийся на серебрянной цепочке.

Смех и шум вокруг смолкли, словно отрезанные ножом. В полной тишине, опасливо косясь на незваного гостя, односельчане и пришлые люди засобирались, торопясь по своим делам, в спешке покидая кабак. Звенели монеты по дереву столов, шуршали одежды по лавкам, спешно допивались напитки и доедались заказанные блюда.

Не глядя вокруг, незнакомец прилаживал портупею и ножны, ничуть не взволнованный поднявшийся вокруг него суетой. На груди его в мягкой коже нагрудника щерилась в оскале отлитая из серебра волчья голова.

Ведьмак.

Небо, исполосованное плоскими вытянутыми облаками, было чистым: ни стервятников, ни грифов, ни других любителей падали. А все-таки еле слышный сладковатый запах гнильцы ощущался в душном напоенном ароматами трав воздухе.

Алек нахмурился, привстав в стременах, и, потянув носом, заозирался вокруг. Потом дернул поводья, сворачивая с тракта.

– Ну что ты, Черч, – похлопал он по шее коня, нервно гарцевавшего под ним, – будь мужчиной, я здесь ничего не вижу.

Но слова всадника не успокоили его, и Черч тонко заржал, прядая ушами и отказываясь идти дальше.

Алек вздохнул и, расстегнув рукав, слегка подвернул манжет, обнажив запястье с татуированной на тыльной стороне руки руной. Опустив поводья, он слегка повел рукой, отчего руна засветилась еле видимым золотым светом. Стоило ему коснуться головы коня, как Черч успокоился, хотя и продолжал нервно всхрапывать и вращать глазами. 

Слегка понукая послушного коня, Алек продвигался глубже в лес, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

Деревья вокруг стояли чистые, в резном уборе летней листвы, не порченные гнилью. 

– Кто знает, – рассуждал сам с собой всадник, – может, это лось где валяется. А может и не лось. Кто знает?

Через несколько метров дорогу ему преградил яр. Алек осмотрел сверху кроны деревьев, заполнявших распадок. Однако склоны яра были пологими, а дно сухим, без терновника и гниющих стволов.

Он легко перебрался на противоположную сторону. Там раскинулся березняк, за ним – большая поляна, вересковые заросли и бурелом, тянущий кверху щупальца спутанных веток и корней.

Издалека повеяло свежим запахом воды, окончательно изгнав из окружавших ароматов тонкий отголосок гнили. 

Но предчувствие не отпускало ведьмака, хотя на первый взгляд лес не вызывал подозрений.

Положив себе вернуться сюда завтра, он вновь спустился на тракт, осторожно ведя коня по мягким травам.

Затрусив по привычной дороге, тот и вовсе успокоился, не отвлекая всадника от мрачных дум.

– И все-таки, Черч, что-то тут неладно. – Алек нахмурил брови, не в силах объяснить самому себе, что же его так встревожило. – Лес выглядит, как обманка. Вроде и хорош, а чувствуется где-то глубоко гнильца.

Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя дурные мысли.

– Иззи, – ну, та провидица из храма Мелитэле, помнишь? – говорит, что я скоро и в своем отражении что-то гнилое находить стану. Мол, скверная у меня профессия, говорит. 

Он потрепал коня между ушей, поправив недоуздок, и продолжил свои откровения:

– Как сказать ей, что это не профессия, это я сам? То, каким меня сделали. Чудовище, убивающее чудовищ. И кто из нас хуже, можно поспорить. Они хоть не скрывают своей сущности: живут, как природой заложено. Жрут людей, когда больше жрать нечего. Раньше-то эта земля им принадлежала – русалкам, лешим, оквистам, вилохвостам, нетопырям. Только им. Пока не пришли люди и не согнали их с насиженных мест. Вот так и появились монстры. А уж люди придумали своих чудовищ. Нас, ведьмаков. 

Он помолчал, глядя на тянущееся к горизонту солнце. 

– Так что вовсе я не спаситель, как любит величать меня Иззи. Это только она, светлая душа, еще видит во мне человека. – Он вздохнул, поправил плащ, притороченный к седлу за спиной, и чуть двинул каблуками, подгоняя коня. – Давай, Черч, поднажми, мы должны успеть к закату. Трактирщик сказал, что село в двух днях пути, а еще даже дыма труб не видно.

Конь зарысил по утоптанной дороге, высоко вскидывая ноги и задирая хвост.

Крытнички оказалось маленьким селом, не имеющим даже своего кабака или шинки. Поэтому Алек, следуя совету щедрого трактирщика, спешащего выпроводить опасного клиента, направился сразу к дому солтыса - местного главы, старосты.

Провожаемый любопытными и настороженными взглядами, Алек пустил Черча медленным шагом. Была б его воля, схоронился бы он в полях, чтоб явиться к солтысу в потемках и избежать всей этой кутерьмы. Но дорога в селе одна, и Алеку приходилось сдерживаться, чтоб не пустить коня галопом.

Странная тишина висела вокруг, не слышно было гомона ребятни, заливистого хохота девок и пустого бахвальства парней. Едва завидев всадника, матери быстро оттаскивали любопытных малышей, загоняя в дом, старшие смотрели с любопытством и опаской. 

Алек привык уже к интересу женского пола, к нарочито-застенчивым взглядам, кидаемым поверх рукава, к завлекающим улыбкам, к выставленным словно случайно округлым грудям, упруго натягивающим домотканые рубахи. Все это длилось ровно до тех пор, пока они не видели его медальон. Пока не понимали, кто он такой. Ведьмак. Мутант. Чудовище.

Алек не был большим приверженцем постельных утех. В ведьмаках вытравливали влечение травами и эликсирами, но видно в его трансмутации что-то пошло не так. Он мог спать с женщинами и не отказывал себе в этом, хоть и редко какая из них оставалась рядом, стоило узнать кто он такой. Но находились и те, кому секс с опасным ведьмаком казался сродни укрощению дикого зверя. Алек не находил особого удовольствия в этом, но отказываться от редких подарков не собирался.

Он знал, скоро смущенные косые взгляды, что кидали на него молодухи, сменятся ужасом при его приближении. И не обольщался относительно собственной привлекательности. 

Дом солтыса, как водится, был богаче и больше остальных. Высокий, с резными наличниками на окнах, с деревянным ладно пригнанным крыльцом, с плетнем, окружавшим большое подворье. Сам староста стоял в окружении домочадцев, подбоченясь и заложив большие пальцы рук за тяжелый кожаный ремень, сдавливающий тугое пузо.

Алек спешился. 

– Здрав будь, солтыс.

– И тебе не хворать, рыцарь. Что привело тебя к нам?

Алек молча потянул за цепочку, вытаскивая медальон из-за ворота. Оскаленная волчья пасть закачалась, повиснув на широкой груди. 

– Говорят, у вас есть работа для меня? – негромко спросил Алек, замечая как невысокая жена солтыса обнимает троих маленьких детей, пряча их от взгляда ведьмака. Странно, но сама женщина не показалась Алеку напуганной. Словно что-то сломило ее, горе настолько большое, что не оставило места страху.

– Опоздал ты с этим, милсдарь рыцарь, – угрюмо ответил ему солтыс, потирая глаза, словно силясь прогнать непрошеные слезы. – Давеча мужики изловили это чудище.

– Курва! – вдруг ощерилась солтысова жена, тычками отправляя детей в дом. – Тварь болотная! – Она выпрямилась, с ненавистью глядя куда-то мимо Алека. Кулаки ее сжимались в бессильной злобе. Через миг, опомнившись, женщина убежала в дом, взметнув юбками.

Ведьмак с изумлением перевел вопрошающий взгляд на солтыса, но тот промолчал, отвернувшись.

– И что вы сделали с чудовищем? – спросил Алек настороженно.

– Да, знамо дело, убьем, – солтыс почесал обширную плешь. – Токмо пока не знаем как. – Он поднял глаза на Алека. – Может, ты, милсдарь, что подскажешь?

Не всякое чудовище боится железа, Алек знал это, как никто другой. И ради безопасности сельчан, умудрившихся каким-то образом изловить одну из тварей, с которыми ему приходилось иметь дело, Алек согласился пойти. В конце концов, он поклялся защищать людей, даже если они настолько глупы, что тащат опасное чудище в собственный дом.

– Где я могу оставить коня и свое добро? – осведомился он, доставая один из мечей и закрепляя ремень портупеи на груди так, что клинок оказался за спиной. 

– Да в любом доме, – махнул рукой солтыс. – У нас тут село небольшое, все свои, воровать некому.

Он обернулся, рассматривая Алека, и вдруг чуть приподнял губы в улыбке.

– А или оставайся у меня, милсдарь ведьмак. Место есть, хозяйка моя готовит отменно. Да и тебе ночью-то не с руки в дорогу собираться.

– Твоя правда, солтыс, – чуть смущенно кивнул Алек, беря коня под уздцы. – А хозяйка твоя не забоится? А то, глядишь, испугается да и выкинет меня во двор.

Он натянуто улыбнулся, встречая такой же насмешливый взгляд старосты.

– Ой, не знаю, как у вас там, господин ведьмак, – солтыс неопределенно покрутил рукой, открывая ворота и провожая Алека к видневшейся неподалеку постройке, очевидно служившей конюшней, – но у нас в семье мое слово крайнее. Как скажу, так и сделает.

Алек склонил голову, пряча усмешку, позволяя собеседнику это небольшое бахвальство, поскольку в нем, как и в жене, чувствовалась какая-то неизбывная печаль. Горе, слишком большое даже для этих мощных натруженных плеч.

Стоило им подойти к постройке, как из нее, пригнувшись, вышел парень. Светлые волосы пшеничной волной упали на лицо, ловя последние блики солнца. Алек невольно залюбовался их цветом, пока не встретился с насмешливым взглядом странных золотистых глаз. Парень, как все здешние кметы, был крепким и основательным, с мощными плечами и мускулистыми руками.

– Это Янош-Кристоф, – не без гордости проговорил солтыс, похлопывая парня по плечу, – сын моего брата. 

Алек учтиво кивнул, отмечая про себя странное имя, о корнях которого ему не хотелось думать.

Янош перевел взгляд на Черча, и глаза его сразу потеплели, а руки бездумно потянулись приласкать мягкую темную челку, одарить лаской мощную шею. Порывшись в кармане, он протянул коню яблоко, которое тот с радостью принял.

– Я думал ведьмацкие кони неприступны, - хмыкнул он, пристально разглядывая Алека.

– Ну, – Алек изобразил задумчивость, – не им приходится сражаться с чудищами, защищая людей. А потом получать камнями по заду, унося ноги от “благодарных” спасенных.

Янош засмеялся, но как-то нерадостно, словно через силу. Кивнув дяде и Алеку, он взял коня под уздцы и повел его к постройке, о чем-то тихо бормоча. 

– Наконец-то Черч нашел достойного собеседника, – пошутил Алек, – меня он перестал слушать еще пару месяцев назад.

– Не серчай на него, милсдарь ведьмак, – вдруг погрустнел солтыс, смотря вслед уходящему парню, – тяжко ему приходится. 

Он пожевал губу, потом развернулся и пошел к дому, жестом пригласив Алека следовать за ним.

– У нас тут, вишь ли, места-то дремучие, село небольшое. Видал, небойсь, сколько прудов да рек вокруг? 

Алек кивнул. Трактирщик так и сказал: Озерный край.

– Мужики все больше рыбачат, – продолжил солтыс, медленно бредя к дому. – Охотой еще пробиваемся. Все друг друга знаем, все на виду. Редко когда к нам чужие заезжают. Однако случается. Брат-то мой, вишь, дровосеком был, срубил себе избушку недалече в лесу, да сам хозяйство и вел. Вышел он однажды к реке, сеть, значит, закинуть. Тогда, помнится, нерга на нерест шла. Глядит, а по воде ладья плывет: без весел и правила, сама по себе. Ну он вошел в воду, да и вытащил ее на берег. А в ладье той баба лежит. Эльфийка, значит. Красивущая, что твоя роза! Да-а, вот так оно бывает…

Солтыс застыл посреди двора, задумчиво глядя на темневшую вдали громаду леса. Острые шпили сосен протыкали черными иглами пестревшее закатными красками небо.

Алек глядел вместе с ним, пытаясь представить, что гордая эльфийка могла найти в простом дровосеке из затерянного в лесах села. Он знал, что глупо было осуждать первородных за их отстраненность и спесь, слишком многое они потеряли с приходом людей, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Любой встреченный на его пути эльф, не задумываясь, снес бы ему голову. 

Впрочем, теперь становилась понятной и некая отстраненность Яноша, и странное имя, очевидно данное в память о матери. И невероятный цвет его глаз, напоминавший об Ар-Дираэле, чьи золотые рассветы так любил воспевать Сай, трубадур, с которым их дороги пересекались достаточно часто, чтоб они могли считать себя друзьями.

– А что стало с эльфийкой? – осторожно полюбопытствовал Алек, коря себя за то, что тревожил чужие воспоминания, уже подернутые пеплом забытья.

– А что стало? – пожал плечами солтыс, оборачиваясь. – Знамо дело, ушла к своим, как память-то к ней вернулась. И на дите не посмотрела. А брат мой еще пару лет промучился, пока его медведь не задрал. До последнего вспоминал ее. 

Алек втайне порадовался за Яноша: эльфы крайне плохо относились к смескам. И то, что он остался с отцом, а потом – с приютившем его дядей, можно было считать большой удачей.

– Заместо сына нам стал, – сказал солтыс, направляясь к дому. – Своего-то мы потеряли…

Алек застыл, словно пораженный громом. Так вот что за горе сгорбило плечи отца, заглушило страх матери и поселило неизбывную горечь в глазах брата. Он чувствовал, что эта смерть как-то связана с чудищем, которое выловили кметы. Но задавать вопросы не стал, опасаясь тревожить и так еле затянувшиеся раны.

Впрочем, солтыс и сам рассказал всю историю, когда после ужина его жена отвела детей спать, не забыв указать Алеку на лежанку за занавесью, возле печки.

– Стало быть, первым случился Ненаш. Мать его послала на дальнее озеро за малиной. Густо она нонче уродилась. – Он хлебнул пенистого пива и утер усы прежде, чем продолжить. – Умишком-то наш Ненаш был с рождения обделен, а силой куда как знатен. Вот потому и не искал его никто, знали, что при оказии и медведя завалить может. Только на второй день кинулась его мать мне в ноги, никак почуяла чего. Собрал я мужиков да и отправился с ними к озеру. И вот что странно, милсдарь ведьмак, озеро и раньше небольшим было, а теперь и вовсе смелело, берега осот затянул да топь болотная.

Алек согласно кивнул: солтыс, сам не ведая, назвал точные приметы того, что в озере завелась нечисть.

– А гнилостным духом не тянуло? – уточнил он.

– А то как же! – всплеснул руками солтыс и, помолчав, продолжил: – Так и не нашли мы тела Ненаша. А Марыся, мать его, через седьмицу преставилась. Уж как ее наши бабы любили, как по ней горевали – не передать. Почитай единственная знахарка на сто верст окрест. Каждого селянина своими руками принимала. Да уж!

Он вздохнул и отхлебнул еще пива из пузатой кружки.

– Мы сначала и не догадались, думали утоп Ненаш. А тут, и десяти дней со смерти Марыси не прошло, как сын нашего бондаря, Василь, сбежал на озеро. Он, вишь ли, женихался с дочкой кузнеца. А тот – мужчина строгий, суровый. Вот и пришло молодым в голову далече от села встретиться. Лидка, дочка кузнецова, потом рассказала, что на подходах смех женский слышала. Подумала, что с кем другим ее Василь время проводит, променял ее. Ну, она девка гордая, развернулась да к дому пошла. А Василя с тех пор никто не видел. 

Алек кивнул, внимая рассказу. Он, в отличие от сельчан, сразу понял, что за тварь жила в их озере, но молчал, не желая перебивать рассказчика.

– Потом Негода пропал. Сказал отцу, что рыбачить пойдет, да к вечеру не вернулся. Ну отец его быстро собрал сельчан, взяли они факелы да оружие и пошли прямиком на озеро. Меня о ту пору дома не было, сам не видел, врать не стану, но мужики рассказали все в подробностях. Нашли Негоду у берега: головой в воде лежал, а ногами за корягу зацепился. Может выползти пытался, может, напротив, в озеро заползти, кто знает. Но как перевернули его да глянули на лицо, то самые крепкие мужики чуть с ужином не расстались. Не было у Негоды лица, словно выел кто. Следы навроде рыбьих зубов. Да, вот так-то.

Алек слушал, впитывая подробности. Сильна, знать, была нежить, раз трех парней за короткий срок в могилу свела. О такой стоило узнать побольше.

– Парни-то молодые были? – спросил он, больше желая вывести собеседника из задумчивости, чем действительно выискивая подтверждение своим догадкам.

– В том и дело, – нахмурился солтыс, – молодые, здоровые, красивые. Каждому скоро под венец пора, каждому бы жену любить да детишек плодить. А оно вон как обернулось. Извела их нечисть. – Он огладил усы и продолжил рассказ: – Отцы после смерти Негоды строго настрого запретили отрокам к озеру подходить. Да разве ж их удержишь?! – он досадливо стукнул кулаком по столу. – Чеслав, Кривонос и Лад погибли друг за другом еще до конца второго месяца. Войцех и Матеуш – две седьмицы назад. А третьего дня... – он замолчал, гулко глотая пиво из кружки.

Алек хотел было остановить его, но солтыс, словно не замечая его жеста, продолжил, угрюмо глядя перед собой:

– А третьего дня схоронили мы нашего Якуба. Уж как не уследили, не знаю. Сколько говорил ему, как увещевал, клятву брал, что не сунется он на гиблое озеро. А все ж полез туда.

– Селяне не пытались выловить тварь сразу? – спросил Алек, больше желая отвлечь солтыса от самоедства, нежели действительно желая знать о попытках кметов.

– А как же?! – встрепенулся солтыс. – Конечно пытались. И неводы пускали, и сети ставили. Только вишь тут какая штука. Край-то у нас не зря зовется Озерным. Все реки и пруды меж собой соединены. Так что тварь та меж ними, как в горнице ходила.

– А как получилось поймать?

– Да случайно. Отец Войцеха денно и нощно на том озере караулил. Как услышал смех, увидел красоту перед собой, так сразу представил сына с лицом обглоданным. Мигом наваждение-то сбросил. Поднял камень да кинул в тварюгу. Повезло ему, не ожидала она. Камень тот ей прям в голову угодил. Ну, стала тварь на дно идти, а он возьми да и забрось невод. Вытащил таки проклятую!!

В голосе солтыса слышалась неподдельная злоба. Алек вздохнул с облегчением: неестественные доброжелательность и спокойствие казались ему плохим знаком.

– Ну что ж, – Алек встал, одернув камзол, – пойдемте, глянем на вашу нечисть.

Русалка пряталась в воде, лишь длинные бледно-зеленые пряди ее волос тянулись поверху, словно тонкие стебли водорослей. Грязно-серая гладь не колыхалась, застыв узорчатой пленкой в огромной железной бадье. На поверхности вперемежку с опавшими листьями плавали очистки картофеля, ошметки скорлупы и куски каких-то тряпок.

Алек представлял сколько мучений доставляет русалке прикосновение к железу: размеры бадьи не позволяли ей расположиться вольготно. Впрочем, он подозревал, что людская ненависть ранит ее гораздо сильнее: рядом с железным чаном стояли самодельные копья с острыми пиками. 

Луна уже взошла, и на площади не было ни души: кметы рано ложились, но и вставали с солнцем. 

Алек прошелся вокруг бадьи, не видя русалки, но точно зная, что она почувствовала его. Тонкая дрожащая рябь пробежала по воде, но тут же стихла, словно обитательница этой необычной тюрьмы не решалась показаться наружу.

– Вы могли бы просто оставить ее на площади, – медленно проговорил Алек, обращаясь к солтысу. – Без воды она сдохла бы через пару дней.

Он уже знал ответ, когда хриплый голос позади с ненавистью выкрикнул:

– И подарить ей легкую смерть?! Твари, убившей наших сыновей?!

Алек покачал головой. Он мог бы выхватить клинок и срубить русалке голову. Все это заняло бы у него пару секунд. Но он не был уверен, что жаждавшие увидеть мучения твари кметы отпустили бы его с миром. Родители, потерявшие детей, вполне могли просто убить его, ослепнув от ненависти.

– Что скажешь, ведьмак? – голос солтыса стал звучнее и увереннее, и Алек, еще не видя, понял, что к нему присоединились другие сельчане.

Он развернулся и, пожав плечами, бросил равнодушно:

– Русалки боятся железа. Даже сейчас она испытывает мучения.

– То ли еще будет, когда мы поставим чан на огонь! – сверкая глазами, вперед выступил высокий мускулистый мужчина, чье красное от полопавшихся сосудов лицо выдавало в нем кузнеца, денно и нощно стоявшего у горна. – Славный суп выйдет из твари.

Он засмеялся, сверкая в полутьме крупными белыми зубами.

– Погодь, Лен, – воскликнул другой кмет – худощавый мужчина со шрамами от сетей на руках. – Хочу, чтоб тварь мучилась долго! Чтоб сполна заплатила за моего Негоду!

Остальные сельчане зашумели, загалдели, перебивая друг друга. Их было немного, едва ли с десяток человек, но в глазах их горела столь сильная ненависть, что Алек отошел назад, в тень раскидистого платана, чтоб эта опаляющая жажда его не коснулась. Он незаметно активировал одну из рун на руке, и еле видимое голубоватое свечение словно укрыло его, отрезав от кипящей злобы спорящих на площади кметов.

Солтыс, до того молча стоявший чуть в стороне от спорящих, вдруг вскинул руку и произнес:

– Девка эта заманила наших детей своими чарами, поймала их, как на наживку, на свою обманную красоту. Так пусть же она и послужит ей наказанием.

На миг кметы замолкли, не до конца сознавая слова своего предводителя.

– Это как же мы такое провернем? – наконец опомнился один из них, низковатый, но крепко сбитый мужчина с ожогом в полщеки.

Все взгляды обратились к старосте. Тот не спешил отвечать, набивая трубку табаком, высекая кресалом огонь и пуская первые клубы дыма. 

Это молчание встревожило Алека больше всего остального, заставив его податься вперед в ожидании ответа, хотя его усиленный мутацией слух различал даже шелест крыльев летучей мыши, запутавшийся в ветвях дерева.

– Слыхал я, – медленно начал солтыс, – в городе маг появился. Поговаривают, большой знаток нежити. Скупает туши тварей и вроде ставит на них какие-то опыты. Люди говорят, видали у него целую банку с глазами тварей, да связку засушенных лап.

– Так, говорят, лапы-то сушеные, – встрял один из кметов, который на взгляд Алека был слишком молод, чтобы быть чьим либо отцом, – от энтого самого помогают…

Он замялся, подбирая слова, пока один из сельчан не толкнул его.

– Ну, от мужеского-то бессилия.

В свете редких факелов Алек увидел, как румянец тронул щеки парня. 

– Так вот, – мрачно проговорил солтыс, словно вынося приговор, – я написал тому магу, что, мол, есть у нас живая русалка. И надобно ей, твари такой, ноги приделать. Ну и все остальное, что полагается женскому полу. А уж мы отблагодарим его. Ну и ему ентот эпс… экспр… экспримент славу принесет. Очень уж маги до славы охочи бывают.

– И что? – прогудел кузнец с высоты своего роста. – Согласился маг-то?

– Скачет уж, – пожал плечами солтыс. – К завтрему здесь будет.

– И мы… мы что… – снова встрял молодой кмет, – мы эту тварь…

Солтыс пыхтел трубкой, выпуская частые клубы дыма. Никто больше не произнес ни слова, но тишина вокруг кучки сельчан была полна жажды мщения.

Алек покачал головой и, отстранившись от прочного ствола платана, неслышно побрел к дому старосты. Убить русалку он успеет в любую из ночей, когда поблизости не будет ослепленных ненавистью кметов.

Алек всегда спал чутко, но выматывающая дорога и волнения предыдущего вечера сделали свое дело. Так что, когда он проснулся, то вся семья приютившего его солтыса, включая малых детей, была на ногах.

Хозяйка дома, которую, как он узнал, звали Янина, как раз убирала со стола остатки простого завтрака, оставляя ведьмаку его порцию, накрытую чистой льняной тряпкой.

Когда Алек, завершив утреннее омовение, сел за стол, немного смущенный тем, что доставил хозяйке лишние хлопоты, Янина, махнув на его извинения рукой, придвинула к нему миску с творогом и плошку с горстью малины.

Алек не спеша завтракал, разглядывая хлопочущую по хозяйству женщину. Черты лица ее были грубоваты, брови низко сдвинуты над переносицей, а руки, раньше времени состарившиеся от непосильной работы, ловко порхали над разделочной доской.

– Хорошая у вас семья, хозяйка, – подал голос Алек. – А как долго вы с супружником женаты?

– Так почитай двадцать лет уже, – ответила Янина, не оборачиваясь. – Как я в возраст вошла, так родители меня и сосватали.

Алек не знал, как расспросить мать о погибшем ребенке, не решался затрагивать эту болезненную тему. Но Янина сама заговорила об этом.

– Мы уж Якуба нашего сговорили, за дочку трактирщика, – она всхлипнула, продолжая шинковать репу, руки ее словно жили отдельно от хозяйки. – Жить бы им вместе, да деток на радость растить. А оно вот как вышло…

Янина бросила нож, уперевшись руками в край стола, и сгорбила плечи, всхлипывая и роняя слезы на разделочную доску перед ней.

– Курва! – вновь вскричала она. – Тварина болотная! Чудище проклятое! Загубила моего мальчика! Ой, сгубила сынка!

Она осела на пол, прислонясь к ножке стола, и завыла так, словно с нее живьем сдирали кожу. Косынка ее сбилась, тонкие мышиного цвета волосы растрепались.

Алек вскочил и, подбежав к ней, попытался поднять. Но она, схватившись за его руки, вдруг перестала рыдать и уставилась на него широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых горел огонь ничем не прикрытой чистой ненависти.

– Пусть она страдает! – громко зашептала Янина, вцепившись скрюченными пальцами Алеку в предплечья. – Пусть сдохнет, тварина! Но сначала она познает все! Все, что бабе приходится вынести!

Алек с трудом отодрал ее цепкие пальцы от своих рук и поднялся, с жалостью глядя на скрюченный силуэт женщины на полу.

Он почувствовал, что задыхается в пропитанной ненавистью и злобой атмосфере этого дома. Выскочив наружу, он побрел к задней части дома, туда, где высокий плетень отделял подворье от заросшего густым бурьяном пустыря.

Перемахнув через препятствие, Алек по пояс погрузился в траву. С трудом продираясь вперед, он, словно корабль, раздвигал густо растущие стебли, сминая ладонями головки цветов. Упоительный аромат трав вскружил голову, заставив опуститься на колени, а затем, раскинув руки, упасть спиной на теплую землю. Знойный воздух, медовый запах диких соцветий, неумолчный звон мошкары вокруг словно очистили его от удушающей пелены чужой ненависти. Трава мягко ласкала кожу, слабый ветер принес свежий запах воды. Где-то вблизи протекала речушка.

Люди. Он был сотворен для их защиты. Но от кого? От порождений их собственной злобы?

Люди пришли на эти земли незваными чужаками, огнем и мечом отвоевывая каждую пядь. Первородные: эльфы, гномы, краснолюды – были быстро оттеснены ими, заперты в узких ареалах. Лишь дриады Брокилона еще пытались бороться за свой лес, но и они вскоре падут пред неуемной человеческой жаждой.

Так стоят ли люди того, чтобы защищать их от ими же созданных тварей?

Когда-то, будучи еще совсем юным, он спросил у своего наставника, Ходжа, почему Раду, один из старших ведьмаков, иногда приезжавший в Каэр-Морхен, утверждает, что люди ненавидят их. Разве они не созданы специально, чтоб защищать людей? 

Именно тогда мудрый Ходж сказал ему: "Люди боятся не ведьмаков, а те страхи, что они способны победить." 

Даже сейчас, спустя много лет, Алек не мог понять до конца простой мудрости этих слов.

Наверно, что-то было в воздухе или в воде, а может в самой природе Крытничков, что притупляло бдительность ведьмака. Ничем иным он не мог объяснить то, что подпустил незнакомца так близко.

Алек очнулся лишь когда мягкие сафьяновые сапоги, украшенные самоцветами, остановились в шаге от его головы, лежащей на смятых стеблях пустырника.

– Так-так-так, – произнес мужской голос, глубокий и одновременно насмешливый, – а мне рассказывали легенды о сноровке и скорости ведьмаков.

Алек вскочил, оказавшись нос к носу с незнакомым магом. Мужчина был лишь немногим ниже его, но гораздо более опрятен, а главное – потрясающе красив. До этого Алек нечасто замечал мужскую красоту, разве что изредка бросится в глаза ладная фигура или поджарый зад. Не девка, чай, на мужиков заглядываться. Но пришлый маг был бесстыдно, вопиюще красив. Так, что Алек застыл с приоткрытым ртом, не зная, что сказать в ответ.

Первым, что привлекало внимание, были его глаза. Их необычный разрез, а более всего - изжелта-зеленый цвет и узкий, вытянутый зрачок. Алек еще не видел никого, кто бы мог, как и он, управлять своим зрением. Но у него эта способность появилась в результате мутаций, а вот магу похоже пришлось чем-то за нее заплатить.

Его утонченные черты лица, необычной формы нос и скулы заставляли думать о примеси восточной или эльфийской крови. Но уши имели самую обычную форму, а значит в родословной мага затесался кто-то, прибывший с далекого и таинственного Востока. О людях, живущих там, было мало что известно. Ходили слухи, что они могли приручать элементалей, а потому их маги обладали поистине безграничной силой.

Но все же маг, горделиво стоявший перед ним, впечатлял сам по себе, без учета таинственных предков. 

Его волосы были уложены так, что поднимались надо лбом, изгибаясь плавной волной. И, Алек был в этом уверен, никакая скачка не растрепала бы их.

Его поджарое, хорошо развитое тело было облачено в плотные облегающие кожаные брюки и темно-красный редингот, украшенный вышивкой и самоцветами. Пышное белое жабо, сколотое крупным рубином, виднелось в вырезе костюма.

Левое ухо его украшал кабошон: маленький, но очень яркий, похожий на капельку крови. 

На пальцах плотно сидели перстни. Но это как раз и не было столь удивительным: маги часто пользовались амулетами. Хотя мужчины обычно предпочитали избегать украшений, вставляя камни в посох или попросту нося их в мешочке на поясе.

В общем, незнакомый маг был разодет так, словно только вернулся с маскарада. Что, впрочем, не мешало ему с потрясающей наглостью рассматривать Алека в ответ.

– Ну надо же, – язвительно проговорил он, не сводя с Алека пристального взгляда, – первый раз вижу немого ведьмака.

– Я не немой, – возразил Алек.

– Но и разговорчивым тебя не назовешь, – парировал маг, отворачиваясь и разглядывая поросший бурьяном пустырь и полосу леса за ним.

В своем роскошном одеянии на фоне простой безыскусной красоты здешних мест маг смотрелся чужеродно. Но, похоже, это его ничуть не смущало. Ничтоже сумняшеся он, вздернув полы редингота, уселся прямо на смятые Алеком стебли. Взглянув на него снизу вверх, он великосветски кивнул и нагло заявил:

– Стоять передо мной не обязательно. Можешь сесть.

Алек, не раздумывая долго, плюхнулся на землю рядом. Он всегда чувствовал какую-то необъяснимую робость в присутствии таких вот красивых, уверенных в себе людей. Ходж предупреждал, что это досадный недостаток молодости, который со временем пройдет, но пока он только доставлял массу неудобств.

– Так что же, ведьмак, – обронил сидевший рядом мужчина, разглядывая острые пики сосен, видневшихся на горизонте, – ты приехал, чтобы лишить жизни еще одно несчастное создание?

Алек заметил, что маг смотрел против солнца, не моргая, и зрачки его сузились до едва видимых щелок.

Профессия мага, как, впрочем, и ведьмака, не считалась почетной. Люди не понимали природы их сил и боялись, как всего непонятного. Но тем не менее их мощь внушала уважение. Вот только кметы не стремились отдавать своих детей в маги, в хозяйстве каждая пара рук была на счету. Так и получалось, что в обучение к колдунам приходили те, кто не мог принести пользу семье: хромые, горбатые, уродливые. Да и из них оставалась лишь та малая часть, у кого обнаруживались способности. Несколько лет молодые адепты изучали основы, и лишь потом в ход шли заклинания для выправления костей, примочки для восстановления зрения, зелья для развития речевого аппарата. Но жизнь в искалеченном теле навсегда меняла характеры будущих колдунов отнюдь не в лучшую сторону.

Судя по тому, с каким удовольствием маг разглядывал природу вокруг, как подолгу смотрел на солнце, словно испытывая себя, раньше он был слеп.

– Это моя профессия – защищать людей, – негромко проговорил Алек. 

Сколько бы он ни отводил взгляд, глаза его против воли возвращались к необычному собеседнику.

– Защищать от кого? – несколько запальчиво воскликнул маг. – От порождений их страхов? От тварей, ими же созданных?

Как удивительно в унисон его собственным мыслям звучали слова мага!

– Эта… Русалка сгубила восемь жизней. – Алек, нахмурившись, обдирал листья сорванного цветка. – Ты скажешь их родителям, что дети сами виноваты?

– Не стоило им лезть в то озеро, – несколько поникнув, пробормотал маг, устроив руки на согнутых коленях.

– Не стоило, – согласился Алек.

Некоторое время они молчали, погруженные каждый в собственные мысли. Удивительно, но было как-то уютно молчать рядом с этим магом. Во всяком случае, не было враждебности и ощущения отчужденности.

– Ты знаешь, что они хотят попросить у тебя? – негромко спросил Алек.

Маг хмыкнул и, сорвав травинку, сунул ее в рот. Его простецкие манеры не вязались с богатым костюмом, но это было приятное несоответствие.

– В детстве моя нянька рассказывала мне сказку о русалке, что влюбилась в принца и спасла его во время шторма. Ради него она решила стать обычной девушкой. Обратилась к колдунье и выменяла свой голос на пару стройных ножек.

Маг замолчал, глядя вдаль на колышущиеся стебли пустырника, на мошкару, неумолчно звенящую над ними.

– И что же дальше? – не удержавшись, спросил Алек, заинтригованный молчанием колдуна.

– А дальше... – маг хмыкнул и резко поднялся, выбросив травинку. – А дальше, как в песне поется, “принц женился на другой”. А русалка превратилась в морскую пену, не пожелав жить без него. Вот и конец сказке.

Он отряхнул брюки и протянул руку Алеку, глядя на него сверху вниз.

Алек вскинул голову: в ореоле солнечного света маг казался одним из эльфийских богов, сошедших к простым смертным. Вздохнув, он принял руку и встал, счищая налипшую пыль.

– Ты вправду собираешься дать ей ноги? – спросил он, тревожно заглядывая в зеленовато-желтые глаза мага. Прочитав в них ответ, он воскликнул: – Но что она будет с ними делать?

– Я заберу ее с собой. Мне всегда нужны помощники. По крайней мере, так она будет в безопасности.

– Она останется чудовищем!

– Она будет под присмотром!

– Ты не сможешь обуздать ее жажду крови!

– Не говори о том, чего не знаешь! – прогрохотал разгневанный маг. – Я могу все!

Алек замер. Небо, минуту назад безоблачное, стали затягивать тучи. Солнечные лучи, только что готовые испепелить землю, потускнели, скрывшись за облаками. На землю пала тень.

– Хорошо, – успокоившись, произнес Алек. – Но я не позволю подвергать жизни людей опасности. – Он угрожающе взглянул на собеседника. – Я буду рядом.

Маг расхохотался, мгновенно переходя от гнева к веселью. Тучи разошлись, вновь уступив место палящему солнцу.

– Ох, милый. – Он подошел к Алеку вплотную, положив украшенную перстнями руку ему на грудь, и шепнул: – Я буду только рад.

Мага, который представился Магнусом, поселили в отдельной комнате, той, что раньше занимали браться Янош и Якуб. После смерти родственника Янош практически жил на конюшне, заходя в дом только перекусить.

Магнус выслушал историю солтыса и, посочувствовав его потере, за обедом пустился в обсуждение их задумки, не забывая периодически напоминать о том, что мало кто имеет достаточно знаний и навыков, чтобы решиться на такой опыт. А он-де уверен в своей квалификации и гарантирует, что все пройдет удачно.

Алек молча ужинал, не вмешиваясь в разговор. Солтыс сам попросил его остаться, для того, чтоб гарантировать безопасность жителей и мага во время эксперимента. Просьба солтыса очень удачно согласовывалась с намерениями самого Алека, так что он лишь одобрительно кивнул.

После ужина, когда солнце уже висело у горизонта, а дневная жара немного спала, солтыс с женой и Алек сопроводили мага на площадь. В отличие от прошлого раза, когда ведьмак бывал там, теперь у чана собралась целая толпа. Были и женщины, скромно державшиеся за спинами мужей. Ненависть в их глазах была в сто раз сильнее.

Выйдя на площадь, Алек буквально задохнулся от густого, пропитанного ненавистью воздуха. Не скрываясь, он активировал руну, отрезавшую от него гиблые эмоции людей, и только тогда смог вздохнуть полной грудью. Даже в борьбе с упырями, словно факелы полыхающих ненавистью ко всему живому, он не сталкивался с таким концентратом желания смерти одному единственному существу.

Встретившись взглядом с Магнусом, он увидел в его глазах понимание. Скорее всего, один из амулетов мага тоже ограждал его от пропитавших всю площадь гибельных эманаций, иначе вряд ли колдун смог бы сконцентрироваться на своем деле. 

Толпа посторонилась, пропуская мага и ведьмака к чану. 

Очевидно, русалка почувствовала их, или же ту черную злобу, что излучала толпа, потому что вода в чане взволновалась и пошла рябью. Мусор вперемешку с опавшими листьями, плавающий на поверхности, задрожал, готовясь выплеснуться наружу вместе с потоком.

Магнус, не смущаясь затаенной агрессии, с которой тварь встречала их, подошел ближе и, взяв в руки один из кольев, стоявших рядом, замахнулся и что есть силы ударил по чану.

Алек еле успел выхватить меч и принять боевую стойку, когда из воды показалась голова разъяренной русалки. 

Мокрые волосы облепили ее лицо и плечи, рот был раскрыт, обнажая мелкие острые, как бритва, зубы. Она шипела, с ненавистью глядя на мага. 

А тот стоял непозволительно близко, она вполне могла бы достать его в прыжке. Алек переместился, прикрывая безрассудного колдуна и держа в зоне видимости опасную тварь. 

Алек знал, что русалки наводят морок на свои жертвы, представая самыми желанными на свете, но сейчас существо, наполовину вылезшее из чана, не могло показаться соблазнительным даже слепцу.

Она была худа, с тонкими руками и длинными пальцами, заканчивающимися острыми когтями. Острая маленькая грудь была не прикрыта, а лишь точнее очерчена мокрыми волосами, которые, словно пелена, облепили ее, уходя под воду. С узкого треугольного лица взирали неожиданно большие темные глаза. Их магнетический взгляд невольно приковывал к себе, словно погружая в омут. Сейчас в них огнем полыхала жажда убивать, и от того, видимо, русалка явила свою истинную хищную суть.

Магнус не растерялся и протянул в ее сторону руку, которая тут же окуталась синими искрами. Русалка захрипела, схватившись руками за собственное горло, но невидимая сила продолжала тащить ее вверх. Из воды показался плоский живот все в той же пелене похожих на водоросли волос, а затем, под дружный вздох толпы, – рыбий хвост, отчаянно извивавшийся и колотивший по воде. Тварь хрипела и задыхалась, но маг упорно держал ее на весу, изучая нижнюю часть.

Внезапно толпа, словно опомнившись, зашумела, выкрикивая оскорбления. В извивающуюся в путах невидимой силы русалку полетели гнилые помидоры, пятнавшие ее гладкую кожу, яйца, с хрустом разбивавшиеся о ее маленькое тело, палки и камни. Послышался бабский визг и вой, посыпались оскорбления и проклятья. Слух Алека улавливал среди них весь тот перечень пыток и насилия, что способен придумать лишь изощренный женский ум, веками переживающий подобное от собственных мужей и чужеземных завоевателей. 

Магнус разжал тиски магии, опустив русалку в чан. Та быстро скрылась под водой, спрятавшись среди картофельных очистков и гниющих фруктов.

Когда они вернулись, солнце уже зашло, и, пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи, хозяева и гости разошлись по отведенным местам.

Юркнув за свою занавеску, Алек не стал разоблачаться и снимать оружие, этой ночью он не планировал спать. Прождав с час, чтобы хозяева, а, главное, маг угомонились и заснули, он встал и, тихонько пробравшись к окну, вылез наружу.

Темная безлунная ночь объяла затихшее село. Она, словно зверь, затаилась, подкрадываясь все ближе и ближе, превращая обыденное в странное, а странное – в чудовищное.

Вдалеке громада леса угрожающе нависла над серебрящимся в тусклом отраженном свете пустырником.

Алек осторожно пересек подворье, легко перемахнув через высокий плетень. Сзади остались хозяйственные постройки, среди которых выделялась полускатная крыша конюшни. Именно там ведьмак оставил коня и седельные сумы, поскольку после того, что он задумал совершить, ему точно придется уносить ноги. Кстати, Яноша, ухаживающего за Черчем – да так, что у того лоснилась шкура, – на месте не оказалось, что сыграло лишь на руку.

Осторожно пробираясь по незнакомой местности, перетекая из одной тени в другую, ведьмак дошел до большого платана, под которым укрывался лишь вчера.

Чан темнел посреди площади. Острый глаз ведьмака различил разбросанные вокруг него камни, гнилые овощи и какие-то палки, словно кметы собирали хворост, чтобы разжечь огонь. Видно, после его ухода здесь разгорелся нешуточный спор.

Алек тихонько вытащил из ножен узкий эльфийский клинок и уже собирался сделать шаг, выйдя из укрывающей его тени дерева, когда услышал тихий шепот. Напрягая слух, он разобрал торопливые слова:

– А потом я заберу тебя. И мы обязательно уедем отсюда. Поедем к моей матери, эльфы совсем по-другому относятся к таким как ты. Поверь, я не обижу тебя. Ты такая красивая, Кларисса.

Алек расширил зрачок, понимая, что сейчас он полностью затопил радужку, но только так ведьмак смог разглядеть того, кто в ночной тишине, присев у чана, шептал слова любви и утешения русалке.

Он увидел взмах рукой, словно кто-то гладил волосы болотной твари, что застыла изваянием, высунув голову из воды. Затем к первой руке присоединилась вторая и водрузила что-то на голову русалки.

Внезапно облака разошлись, и узкий лунный луч упал на землю, осветив происходящее на площади.

Янош-Кристоф, чья шевелюра переливалась серебром в лунном свете, стоял на коленях и, нежно улыбаясь, гладил по волосам русалку, высунувшую голову из чана и внимавшую его речам. На макушке ее немного криво возлежал свадебный венок, сплетенный из цветов и веточек остролиста.

На этот раз Алек почувствовал приближение мага, хотя не сделал и шага, чтобы скрыть свое присутствие.

– Я думал, мы договорились, что ты оставишь русалку мне, – яростно прошипел знакомый голос ему в ухо.

По загривку Алека побежали мурашки от теплого дыхания.

– Я ни о чем с тобой не договаривался, – так же яростно прошипел он в ответ.

Утомленный вздох за его спиной пошевелил волосы на голове Алека и превратил редкие мурашки в табун.

– Послушай, я обещаю тебе, что эта русалка не принесет никаких проблем. 

Алек недоверчиво хмыкнул.

– Посмотри на них, – шепот Магнуса лился медовой рекой, – разве ты не видишь, что между ними происходит. 

Алек хмыкнул еще раз, более скептично.

– Это будет не только мой эксперимент, это первый опыт взаимодействия с нежитью вообще. Я заберу русалку и Яноша с собой. Клянусь, мы найдем способ социализировать ее. Разве ты не слышал о том, что любовь творит чудеса?

Алек медленно повернулся, пристально глядя на Магнуса. Он знал, как выглядел сейчас, и поэтому успел уловить момент, когда маг вздрогнул. К его чести, тот смог сохранить самообладание, не отводя взгляда от побелевшего, как у покойника, лица с черными ненормально расширенными зрачками.

– Разве ты не знаешь, – зловеще произнес Алек, – ведьмаки не умеют любить.

Он резко развернулся и, легко вложив клинок в ножны, отправился восвояси, совсем не тревожась, что его могут заметить. Он выполнит задуманное, убьет тварь мечом, как и полагается, без вмешательства противоестественных опытов мага и безрассудной любви молодого кмета. Пусть не этой ночью, так следующей.

Алек прошел мимо спящих погасших домов, в каждом из которых притаилась ненависть. Она сплотила людей, вела за собой. Страх заставлял их сбиваться в кучи, страх делал их послушным стадом, а ненависть была единственным оружием.

Алек слышал тихую поступь за своей спиной, маг не собирался прекращать своих попыток переубедить его. Наконец, дойдя до знакомого пустыря за домом солтыса, он опустился в траву, молча приглашая колдуна последовать его примеру.

Магнус опустился не рядом, а чуть позади, его дыхание касалось волос на затылке Алека.

– Почему ты не хочешь понять? – с тоской в голосе спросил Магнус. – Она имеет право на жизнь.

– Она имеет право умереть быстро и без боли, – хмуро ответил Алек, нервно разминая в пальцах сорванную травинку. – И не становиться объектом бесчеловечных опытов.

– Ты считаешь, я буду издеваться над ней? – запальчиво воскликнул маг. – Повернись и посмотри мне в глаза, ведьмак. 

В голосе его послышалась сталь, и Алек не смог сопротивляться этому приказу. Он обернулся, чтобы столкнуться с надменным взглядом, полным боли и страдания. Сколько же раз его, так же как и ведьмака, считали выродком и чудовищем?!

– Я клянусь тебе, Александр. – Собственное имя, так давно забытое, спрятанное под кратким, прирощенным искусственно, словно драгоценность под дерюжиной, звучало в устах Магнуса торжественно и звонко, словно он и в самом деле готов был сдержать свое слово. – Клянусь, что не причиню ей вреда. Никаких скальпелей и прочих инструментов, никаких страданий и пыток. Я лишь вылью в чан зелье, и она обретет ноги. А затем я увезу ее и Яноша…

– Ты бредишь, маг, – Алек вскочил на ноги, – эти идеи социализации затмили твой разум. Она тварь, а не человек! Чудовище, непредсказуемое и кровожадное. А мы, – он стукнул кулаком себя в грудь, – мы, чудовища, не умеем любить!

Магнус поднялся, становясь напротив, протянул руку и кончиками пальцев погладил его по щеке. 

– Ты не монстр и не чудовище, – он покачал головой, глядя на него с жалостью и какой-то немыслимой нежностью, – ты человек. Эликсиры могли изменить твой организм, а тренировки и медитации – твой разум. Но твои чувства – это чувства человека. И этого ничто не способно изменить. 

Он грустно улыбнулся и провел пальцами от виска Алека к руне на его шее.

– Оглянись вокруг. Ты лучше и человечнее многих из тех, кого защищаешь.

Магнус придвинулся ближе, его грудь почти соприкоснулась с грудью Алека, а губы шептали непозволительно близко.

– Ты можешь быть счастлив и любим, просто сам запрещаешь себе это, следуя какому-то дурацкому ведьмачьему кодексу, который устарел еще за сотню лет до твоего рождения.

Алек чувствовал его горячее дыхание на своих губах. Никогда еще никто не смотрел на него с таким желанием и жаждой. Этот маг ни в грош не ставил особенности его профессии, не боялся его и чихать хотел на его отличия. Он видел в нем простого парня, обычного человека. И от этого хотел Алека не меньше.

Никогда еще никто не испытывал такого откровенного желания рядом с ним. Его всегда считали опасной игрушкой, способом пощекотать нервы. Экзотическим развлечением, мутантом.

Не выдержав накала эмоций, раздиравших его, Алек нашел единственный способ выкинуть все из головы. Он нагнулся и прильнул к губам мага в жадном поцелуе. Никогда еще он не целовал мужчин, но Магнус творил с ним что-то такое, что выходило за рамки всех представлений Алека об этом мире. Он рушил его границы с непосредственностью человека, уверенного в своей правоте.

Мягкие губы Магнуса приоткрылись, принимая его, и вдруг обрушились в ответ с невиданной силой. Алек застонал, подчиняясь этому жадному иступленому поцелую.

Слегка подрагивающие руки скользили по его груди, задевая перстнями металлические нашивки. Затем теплые пальцы вцепились в загривок, еще ниже склоняя его голову. Поцелуи стали беспорядочнее, маг трогал влажными губами его веки, губы и щеки, затем со стоном спустился к шее, принявшись с усердием вылизывать руну на ней. 

Алек гортанно застонал, татуировка оказалась очень чувствительной, и он ощущал, как стремительно твердеет член под этой неистовой лаской. 

Словно откликаясь на невысказанную просьбу, Магнус, одной рукой ухватив горсть волос на его затылке, другой скользнул ниже, положив ладонь прямо на топорщащийся гульфик штанов.

Алек подался бедрами в эту ласкающую ладонь, чувствуя как ловкие пальцы Магнуса теребят завязки, пытаясь с ними совладать. Он застонал еще громче и, обняв мага за пояс, прижал его к себе. Ему очень нужно было именно сейчас ощутить, что Магнус тоже желает его. Он потерся членом, скованным брюками, о такой же вставший член мага, и тот протяжно застонал, хватая воздух пересохшими губами.

Осторожно опустившись на колени, Алек, словно в каком-то дурманном сне, вдруг обрел уверенность, ложась на спину и опуская мага сверху. Слегка отстранившись, он заглянул в такие притягательные глаза, замечая в них тот же дурман, имя которому – желание.

Алек с силой сжал руки, стискивая Магнуса, прижимая его еще ближе, подаваясь ему навстречу, потираясь о него всем телом. Ему хотелось скинуть все тряпки и почувствовать под своими ладонями эту гладкую карамельную кожу. Никто и никогда еще не будил в нем такого неистового желания обладать.

Магнус терся о него, выстанывая какие-то просьбы ему в шею, но смысл их не доходил до сознания Алека. Он шарил руками по плотному одеянию мага, пока не догадался опустить руки чуть ниже и ухватить его за ягодицы, вжимая в себя. 

Несколько яростных толчков, и тело Магнуса в его руках напряглось, выгибаясь до хруста в спине, и расслабилось. Алек продолжил толкаться, ощущая обмякшую плоть мага и теряя голову от этой открытости и доверчивости. Его руки, свободно шарящие по телу Магнуса, наконец проскользнули за пояс брюк. Как только прохладная кожа ягодиц коснулась его ладоней, Алек сорвался в оглушающий оргазм.

Следующим утром, стоило Алеку открыть глаза, как он почувствовал истому, наполняющую его. Тело, разбуженное ночными забавами с магом, просило своего. Желания, так долго запертые внутри, вдруг всколыхнулись волной, требуя немедленного удовлетворения.

Больше всего сейчас хотелось ощущать крепкое тело Магнуса рядом, его гладкую кожу и стальные мышцы под ней. Алек и не знал, как это приятно: сила, заточенная в шелк.

Он улыбнулся, вспоминая вчерашнюю ночь. То, как стонал Магнус, выгибаясь под его руками, как рассыпал поцелуи по его коже, раз за разом доказывая, что он, Алек, может быть желанен. И, чем черт не шутит, даже любим?..

Подавив в себе напрасные надежды, Алек живо поднялся и наскоро ополоснулся из ведра, стоявшего во дворе у колодца. Растирая кожу полотенцем, он зашел в дом, с усилием подавив улыбку: снаружи он чувствовал взгляд, не оставлявший его ни на секунду. Не трудно было догадаться, кому он принадлежал. Горячая волна прошлась по его телу, опустившись теплом прямо в пах. Усмирив так некстати восставшие желания, Алек оделся и, придав лицу соответствующее случаю выражение, вошел в горницу, где вся семья собралась за завтраком. 

Янина суетилась у печи, а младшие ребята, еще немного сонные и взъерошенные, как воробьи, ковырялись в мисках, поедая пшенную кашу. Янош, не поднимая глаз, быстро работал ложкой, очевидно спеша покинуть дом.

– Здрав будь, ведьмак, – хмуро поприветствовал его солтыс.

– И тебе не хворать, хозяин, – ответил Алек степенно, накладывая в глиняную миску комковатую кашу.

Солтыс пожевал губами, потом, решившись, произнес:

– Недолго тебе осталось тут маяться, ведьмак. Маг вчера объявил, что возьмется за превращение сегодня же ночью. Так что к утру получим мы свой заказ. – Он покряхтел и, не выдержав, пожаловался: – Ох и мастак же торговаться этот пан Магнус. 

Он нарочито засмеялся, но никто за столом не поддержал его веселья. Янош, побледнев, вскочил из-за стола и, пробормотав что-то себе под нос, выбежал из дома.

Алек застыл, не донеся ложку до рта. Значит, Магнус еще вчера днем все решил, а ночью лишь изображал страсть, решив поиграть с глупым неопытным ведьмаком. 

Что ж, пан Магнус, глупый ведьмак благодарит за науку.

Ему вдруг стало невыносимо тошно от всей этой ситуации, а более всего от того, что приходилось сидеть за столом с человеком, хладнокровно планирующем издевательство над бессловесной тварью. 

Алек, не чувствуя в себе сил выслушивать в очередной раз планы старосты, встал из-за стола и, поблагодарив хозяев, вышел во двор. 

Пустырь за плетнем манил его днем, так же как и ночью, обещая очистить свежей росой, успокоить запахом диких цветов, дать отдых телу на шелковистом покрывале трав. Старательно выкидывая мысли о ночных забавах, Алек растянулся среди стеблей пустырника, машинально отправляя в рот сорванную травинку.

За гостеприимством солтыса, за его откровениями и любезностью проскальзывало то, что Алек ненавидел в людях больше всего, то, что тщательно искоренял в себе самом. Вера в собственную значимость. В свою силу, в свое право распоряжаться на этой земле: судьбами людскими или нежити. Вера в то, что эти места подвластны его воле, его слову.

Словно и не было у этих мест других хозяев, иных богов. Словно и существовали они лишь для того, чтоб дать жизнь солтысу и его семье. А те, кто был здесь до него, всего лишь твари, чудища, подлежащие истреблению. И не потому, что страшны, вредны или ужасны, а потому что ежечасно напоминают ему о том, кто он есть.

Снова пришли на ум слова Ходжа.

_“Люди любят выдумывать страшилищ. Тогда сами себе они кажутся не столь уродливыми и ужасными. Напиваясь до белой горячки, обманывая, воруя, хлеща жён вожжами, моря голодом старую бабку, осыпая стрелами последнего оставшегося на свете единорога, они любят думать, что ужаснее и безобразнее их всё-таки привидение, которое ходит на заре по хатам. Тогда у них легчает на душе. И им проще жить”_

Какие бы разногласия не развели их с Магнусом, тот никогда не станет таким. При всей своей силе даже не подумает считать себя хозяином, владельцем этой земли или ее обитателей. Напротив, этот идеалист до последнего будет пытаться договориться с нежитью, даже стоя в ее пасти меж острых зубов.

Откуда-то сверху послышался звон разбитого стекла и приглушенное чертыхание. 

Алек привстал, опираясь на локти и задрав голову. В одном из окон второго этажа мелькнула знакомая фигура с всклокоченной шевелюрой. 

Против ожиданий Магнус не вызвал у него обиды, хоть Алек и был изрядно сердит на него. Однако в том, что произошло вчера, была вина их обоих: Магнус коварно пустил в ход свои чары, но Алек поддался на них.

Из того же окна вновь раздались ругательства, а вслед за ними полыхнула зеленая вспышка.

Алек поднялся и, оглянувшись по сторонам, быстро приблизился к дому. Ухватившись за резные наличники на окнах, он подтянулся и, легко переступая по бревнам, добрался до заветного окна. Осторожно заглянув меж раздвинутых занавесей, он увидел стол с несколькими свитками и потертые полотняные мешочки, в которых знахарки хранили травы. Возле замысловатой конструкции из стеклянных колб и реторт россыпью лежали самоцветы. Рядом стояла небольшая мраморная ступка, в которой сам по себе крутился пестик, с хрустом дробя в пыль цветные камни.

Очередное чертыхание послышалось из глубины комнаты. Алек подтянулся на руках и перебросил длинные ноги через подоконник.

– Я думал, мы договорились, что ты оставишь русалку мне, – насмешливо проговорил он.

Магнус резко развернулся, в глазах его отразилась тревога. 

– Я считал, что мы вчера пришли к согласию, – напряженно ответил он, не сводя внимательного взгляда с Алека, осматривающего его комнату.

В руках маг держал сосуд с зельем, переливавшимся изумрудно-зеленым цветом, и стеклянную палочку, которой, очевидно, это зелье размешивал.

– Вот как? – еле слышно проговорил Алек, подходя еще на шаг ближе. – А я считал, что единственное, к чему мы вчера пришли, – совместный…

– Прекрати! – оборвал его Магнус, поморщившись. – Тебе не идет пошлить!

– Что поделать, – в голос Алека все-таки прорвалась обида. – Я всего лишь глупый ведьмак.

– О, перестань! – брови Магнуса страдальчески изогнулись. – Я сейчас заплачу от жалости.

Он отставил колбу и палочку на стол, затем подошел к Алеку вплотную, и сжал его предплечья, с мукой заглядывая в синие, как летнее небо, глаза.

– Давай договоримся, – тихо прошептал он. – Если у меня ничего не выйдет, ты убьешь ее.

Алек склонился ниже, всматриваясь в желто-зеленую радужку распахнутых напротив глаз и чувствуя, как, вопреки доводам разума, готов позволить магу все. Готов бессменно стоять за его плечом, поддерживать и защищать. Участвовать в самых безумных авантюрах. Лишь бы хоть иногда ловить на себе этот невероятный взгляд. Лишь бы маг по-прежнему смотрел на него, как ночью, с желанием и теплом.

Алек кивнул и в доказательство своих слов коснулся губами приоткрытого в удивлении рта. 

Неизвестно, куда бы их завел поцелуй, если бы зелье на столе не полыхнуло знакомой вспышкой, оставляя стеклянную колбу абсолютно пустой.

– Черт, – устало выругался маг, склоняя голову Алеку на плечо.

– Что случилось? – спросил ведьмак, непонимающе глядя на опустошенную колбу.

– Никак не могу стабилизировать, – пожаловался Магнус, подойдя к столу и вновь начиная засыпать в колбу сушенные травы и перемолотые камни.

Алеку, наблюдавшему за ловкими пальцами, трамбующими порошок в узкое горлышко, внезапно пришла в голову идея.

– Подожди, – остановил он Магнуса, пытавшегося влить последний ингредиент – кровь дракона – в плотно забившую колбу смесь.

Магнус с удивлением уставился на Алека, спешно стаскивающего рубаху. Когда перед ним предстал крепкий обнаженный торс молодого мужчины, он с усилием сглотнул. На литых мышцах груди чернели выжженные обводы нескольких рун. Коснувшись одной из них пальцами, Алек прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Руна загорелась золотистым цветом, потом сияние словно отделилось о нее и, следуя указующим пальцам Алека, впечаталось в стенки сосуда, который растерянный Магнус так и держал в руках.

– Это должно помочь стабилизировать зелье, – улыбнувшись, открыл глаза Алек.

Магнус еще раз сглотнул, не в силах перестать рассматривать поросшую короткими волосками грудь.

– А… Да, конечно. – Он с трудом отвел взгляд от четко очерченных кубиков пресса и узких бедер молодого ведьмака и слегка подрагивающей рукой добавил необходимое количество крови.

Жидкость в колбе, смешавшись с травами и толченым камнем, приобрела тот самый изумрудно-зеленый цвет, который Алек видел в начале. Но в отличие от того зелья, этот состав не бурлил и не стремился вспыхнуть. Зелье было стабильно.

Алек с удовольствием и восхищением смотрел на Магнуса, тщательно записывающего на свитке процесс изготовления зелья. Он видел немало магов-ученых – магия сама по себе наука, но редко среди них попадались столь удивительные создания. Готовые жертвовать силами, репутацией и даже жизнью, чтоб попытаться спасти живое существо, пусть даже это тварь, сгубившая немало жизней.

Одевшись, Алек хотел было остаться с магом, но Магнус попросил его об одолжении. Прозвучавшая из его уст просьба ранее показалась бы Алеку странной, но сейчас, когда он узнал этого человека чуть получше, стала лишь естественным продолжением его натуры.

Алек кивнул и вылез в окно, чтобы найти Яноша-Кристофа и окольными путями попытаться отговорить его от безумной затеи, стараясь намекнуть на то, что русалка может остаться жива. При этом нельзя было доверять парню до конца, он мог из мести выдать их планы отцу.

Да, Магнус поставил перед ним нелегкую задачу, но Алек собирался ее выполнить.

К сожалению, поручение Магнуса оказалось не столь легким, как Алек предполагал. Янош-Кристоф как сквозь землю провалился. Солтыс на его расспросы лишь пожал плечами и ответил, что у племянника полно работы, и он-де может быть где угодно. Но все же посоветовал посмотреть на дальних полях или на пастбище.

Алек весь день потратил на поиски, обойдя всю округу, но парня так и не нашел. Лишь поздним вечером, вернувшись к ужину, он увидел, что Янош сидит со всеми за столом. Вздохнув, он пожал плечами и с аппетитом принялся за еду. 

Попытки задержать парня после ужина тоже не увенчались успехом: солтыс, едва дождавшись, когда Янина уведет младших детей, стал смаковать подробности того, что они завтра сделают с русалкой. Янош бледнел и краснел, потом не выдержал и буквально выбежал из-за стола, оставив Алеку сомнительную честь выслушивать пьяные откровения дяди.

В заранее оговоренное время Алек ждал Магнуса, прихватив с собой несколько дополнительных приспособлений. Например, серебряную цепь, которую мало кто из нежити в силах разорвать. Раз уж маг хотел получить русалку живой, Алек ему поможет. И пустит в ход меч только в самом крайнем случае.

Однако ни меч, ни цепь Алеку не понадобились. Когда они с Магнусом прибыли на место, чан был пуст.

– Идиот! Какой же идиот! – хлопнул себя по лбу Магнус. Затем развернулся и с надеждой взглянул на Алека: – Ты можешь понять, куда он пошел?

Отследить Яноша оказалось несложно. Следы его, обремененного дополнительным весом, довольно четко отпечатались даже на утоптанной земле площади.

Удивительным было то, как далеко он успел уйти. С ужина прошло не более пяти часов, за воротами хаты стояла безлунная ночь. Магнус не зря выбрал это время, когда ни одному кмету не придет в голову покинуть безопасный дом. Уж что он там врал солтысу, Алек не знал, но им оставили возможность прийти на площадь ночью вдвоем. И все бы прошло по плану, если бы не упрямство молодого парня. 

– Он, что, так и шел пешком? – ужаснулся Магнус, когда они выбрались за пределы села, к большому тракту.

– И нес русалку на руках, – мрачно добавил Алек, не сводя взгляда с дороги, освещаемой наспех наколдованным Магнусом магическим огнем.

– Сумасшедший, – восхищенно пробормотал колдун себе под нос.

Алек лишь хмыкнул, не отвлекаясь от преследования, чутко ощущая и осязая окрестности. Он не забыл, как в дне пути от села почувствовал нечто странное в придорожном лесу. Теперь он ощущал это здесь. Что бы это ни было, но оно подбиралось к селу все ближе. 

Наконец, после часа пути, он заметил, как следы Яноша сворачивают с тракта в лес. Сердце Алека наполнилось дурным предчувствием. Не сговариваясь, они с Магнусом ускорили шаг, продираясь сквозь заросли терновника. Вскоре кусты наглухо преградили им путь, и маг был вынужден жечь их огнем, чтобы расчистить дорогу. 

Все чувства Алека были обострены: что-то очень опасное и мерзкое двигалось впереди них. И он не имел права на ошибку. Вытащив меч, он осторожно пробирался через топкий участок, следя за тем, чтобы не провалиться в болото. Магнус неотрывно следовал за ним.

Лес вокруг них оглушал странной неестественной тишиной: ни криков ночных птиц, ни шебуршания грызунов, даже шелест листвы был еле слышен. Словно все вокруг было то ли погружено в зачарованный сон, то ли сковано заклятьем оцепенения. Среди молодой здоровой зелени все чаще попадались пожухлые листья. Высохшие коряги тянули свои крючковатые ветви-пальцы к темному, без единого проблеска лунного света, небу. Чем глубже в лес они пробирались, тем сильнее и неотступнее становился сладковатый запах гнили. Под ногами то и дело вздыбливались корни, словно щупальца огромного спрута.

Алек удобнее перехватил меч и обернулся к Магнусу, когда где-то впереди послышался жуткий вой и вслед за ним полный ужаса крик.

Не сговариваясь, они помчались вперед, плюнув на осторожность и эффект неожиданности. Где-то впереди сходил с ума от страха человек. Человек, которого Алек поклялся защищать, доживал последние минуты, может быть в этот самый миг задыхаясь от ужаса в лапах монстра.

Магнус, наплевав на осторожность, просто жег магическим огнем все встречающиеся на их пути кусты и деревья. Загораясь, они на миг вспыхивали, тут же осыпаясь пеплом. Но этих коротких вспышек было достаточно, чтобы Алек увидел цель, к которой они приближались.

В неярком отсвете магического огня, что, поддерживаемый колдовством Магнуса, все еще парил у них над головами, Алек смог разглядеть небольшое заболоченное озерцо и крохотную полянку перед ним. На ней, вжимаясь в дерево, дрожал от страха человек, а со стороны болота на него надвигалась бесформенная темная фигура, размахивавшая руками-щупальцами.

“Кикимора” – понял Алек, ускоряясь настолько, что его бег больше напоминал полет. 

Но даже с такой скоростью он не успевал. Парня уже было не спасти. Магический огонь Магнуса все еще парил над ним, но сам колдун отстал, тяжело дыша позади. И только этот неяркий огонек позволил Алеку разглядеть, как из болота в невероятном прыжке выносится какая-то темная фигура, падая на чудовищных размеров кикимору и сбивая ее на землю.

Дикий вой и хриплое рычание смешались в одну непереносимую какафонию. Темные силуэты катались по берегу, то утопая в болоте, то выныривая вновь. В темноте только обостренный мутацией взгляд ведьмака мог уловить подробности битвы. Но и этого ему не понадобилось. Когда Алек вышел к поляне, все уже было кончено. 

Снова зашумели листья, защелкали птицы и беспокойно заерзали грызуны вокруг. Лес ожил, и луна, будто находясь под властью того же колдовства, вдруг показалась из-за рассеявшихся туч.

В ее серебристом свете Алек разглядел бледного, как мел, Яноша, на трясущихся ногах подбирающегося к лежащей навзничь окровавленной русалке. Ее волосы, вымазанные в грязи и крови, облепили все тело, скрывая неясный контур рыбьего хвоста. Рядом с ней лежала уродливая туша кикиморы, и Алек несколько раз ткнул в нее мечом.

В это время на поляну, задыхаясь, ввалился Магнус. И, едва осмотревшись, тут же бросился к раненой русалке. Янош, развернувший ее и поддерживающий под голову, с надеждой смотрел на мага. Тот, засучив рукава, провел ладонями над хрупким изломанным телом и отрицательно покачал головой. На его лице отразилось искреннее страдание.

Парень всхлипнул и, не сдерживаясь, прижал русалку к себе, нежно отводя ее волосы в стороны, пачкая свою рубаху в грязи и крови.

Магнус вздохнул и отошел, становясь ближе к Алеку, соприкасаясь с ним плечом, словно напитываясь его силой и уверенностью.

Алек, переложив меч, протянул руку и коснулся ладонью его спины.

В это время русалка чуть шевельнулась и, приоткрыв глаза, в тишине ночного леса прошипела:

– А-ан-ш-ш-ш…

Затем ее голова запрокинулась, а волосы упали на лицо, прикрыв его словно саваном.

Янош с усилием поднялся на ноги и, не обращая внимания на ведьмака и мага, ссутулившись, побрел в сторону тракта.

– А ты говорил, что чудовища не умеют любить, – с укором прошептал Магнус.

Алек хмыкнул.

– Ты всерьез считаешь, что она защищала Яноша? – Он негромко усмехнулся. – Брось. Ее вел инстинкт, она всего лишь атаковала природного врага.

– Какой ты черствый! – в притворном возмущении покачал головой Магнус.

– Да, – подтвердил Алек и кивнул на тела, распластанные на поляне. – И в отличие от тебя, хорошо знаю историю этих монстров. – Он обернулся, посмотрел на Магнуса, проводя большим пальцем по его щеке, и улыбнулся в ответ на хитрую усмешку. – Не обольщайся, чудовища не умеют любить.

Маг заглянул в его глаза, не отводя взгляда, не пугаясь жившей в них тьмы, и, положив руку на руну, огибавшую шею, тихо спросил: 

– А ты?

Алеку даже не пришлось задумываться, он точно знал ответ.  
Наклонившись, он поцеловал своего мага, чувствуя как то большое, что поселилось в нем с ночи на пустыре, ширится в груди, раскрывая крылья.


End file.
